


...passionately

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [15]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian in doctor mode, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: After a day of work at the shop, you decide it's time to go see Julian.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	...passionately

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist writing for Julian again. Yeah, it's pretty obvious he's my favorite. Hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Being in love was a wonderful thing. You couldn't remember if you'd ever been in love before, but it was wonderful to experience it regardless. Julian made you feel things you had never experienced. You loved him so much you felt like you couldn't contain it all.

It truly was one of the best feelings ever and you showed it to him as much as you possibly could. It was worth it every time you got him to smile. The blushing was a bonus as was the stammering. You never could resist wrapping your arms around him and hugging him tightly when he did. He seemed so happy and it did your heart good to see it. Julian truly deserved it no matter what he thought.

You figured it was time for another display of affection and went to his clinic shortly before he was supposed to close up for the day. Julian loved having his clinic again and being able to tend to the sick or injured without having to worry about being apprehended by the Vesuvian guards. He was finishing up with a little boy who had a broken arm when you entered.  
  
"Now, my lad, you have been an excellent patient, did you know that? One of the best in fact. And I would say that deserves a reward so long as your mother agrees that you have indeed been a good boy." Julian glanced at the boy's mother who smiled and nodded.

"Excellent! Well, Krishni, you are in luck indeed, my friend. For being such a good boy and patient while I tended to your arm, you get to pick a treat from my super secret stash of sweets." He held up a finger, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "But you mustn't tell anyone where I hide it, do you understand? It's top secret and only my absolute best patients know of its whereabouts."

Julian had the child enthralled and you couldn't resist smiling as you leaned against the doorway to watch. Krishni nodded quickly, oh so very serious in his promise that he absolutely would not tell anyone save his mama, Doctor Devorak, honest. You muffled a chuckle behind your hand, but you caught Julian's attention regardless. He looked absolutely elated to see you, but focused on his young patient first. He made a show of sneaking around behind his desk, casting his gaze around like he was keeping an eye out for any that might be snooping, then ducked behind his desk and just as suddenly popped up with a jar filled with individually wrapped sweets.

"Tada!" Julian offered the jar with a flourish, winking at Krishni who giggled and picked out a treat from inside with his uninjured hand. The injured arm was in a sling, the limb carefully splinted and bandaged. Krishni's mother stroked her son's hair fondly and urged him to tell the doctor thank you, which the little boy did happily.

"Now remember, Krishni. No one must know the whereabouts of my super secret candy stash, all right?" Julian said, feigning seriousness as he closed the jar. Krishni crossed his heart and promised that he wouldn't tell a single soul. Not even his very best friend.

"Good. I have the utmost faith in you. I'll see you in three days for a check up to see how your arm is doing." Julian helped the little boy down from the examination table and ruffled his hair, then refused payment from the mother when she tried to offer him what meager amount of coin that she had. He saw them both to the front door of the clinic, bidding them a good night. Finally, once Krishni and his mother were gone, it was just the two of you. Julian grinned as he locked the door and walked toward you.

"Good evening, my love. My little home away from home is far brighter for your presence." He bowed with his usual flare, taking your hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss your knuckles. The gesture made you chuckle even as you felt heat flooding your cheeks.

"Flatterer," you said, shaking your head. There was nothing but fondness and affection in your tone as well as your gaze. Julian gasped and clutched at his heart like you had wounded him grievously.

"How could you? My love for you is eternal and I must bask in your beauty at every opportunity! It's my duty as your lover!" He sounded dramatic, but it was clear he was trying not to laugh, as were you. It turned out you were fighting a losing battle, however, and ended up leaning against each other as you both erupted into helpless laughter.

Finally, you managed to catch your breath, wiping away a few mirthful tears that had escaped, then embraced him warmly. Julian's arms wound around you tightly and you felt his head resting against yours as he held you close. That right there was home, wrapped up in Julian's arms, hearing his laughter, seeing his joy. That was your home. No matter where you went, Julian was home.

"How was your day?" You leaned back enough to look at him, smiling as you brushed a stray lock of auburn hair back from his face.

"Oh, it was just fine. Couple of broken bones including young Krishni, a case of food poisoning, Alathea came in for her arthritis balm. Pretty easy day overall. And how was your day, my love?" Julian was content to keep his arms around your waist and hold you close against his chest like there was nowhere else he wanted you to be. That was fine with you. You didn't want to be anywhere else either.

"Not bad. The shop was kind of slow today, but I didn't mind. Gave me a chance to make up a list of things that we need to restock. Then Asra sent me to the market to get everything while he manned the shop. Pretty easy day for me as well," you replied, your fingers lightly playing with the edges of the plunging neckline of his shirt and noting the faint little blush that formed on his fair cheeks.

"Good. I'd hate to think of you overworking yourself. It's not good for you, you know." Julian was still in doctor mode apparently and you felt that fondness bloom in your chest once more.

"Yes, Doctor Devorak," you said playfully, the tips of your fingers brushing over the bare skin by the neckline of his shirt. You didn't fail to notice the shiver that escaped him or the way that the blush on his cheeks deepened. He cleared his throat, fingers lightly digging into the fabric of your shirt where it rested on your back.

"Er, yes. Quite. Ah, what would you like to do for dinner tonight? Would you like to go out? My treat of course." He gave you his most winning smile, but you could tell he was still flustered as your fingers moved up his chest and along his neck on their way to his jawline.

"How about we stay in?" Your response was almost a whisper as you leaned into him, thankful for the fact that his clinic was closed for the day and the two of you actually had some privacy.

"T-that is an e-excellent idea," he stammered as your fingers trailed over his jawline then slipped into his auburn locks just so they could curl at the nape of his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Julian's mouth was warm and pliant against yours. You'd meant for the kiss to be gentle and loving, but the groan that escaped him set the pace for you. You kissed him fervently, your arms wound around his neck as you felt him clutching at the soft fabric of your shirt, his hands fisted on your back. There was hunger in that kiss along with the love you'd intended to show from the beginning.

His moans were muffled against your lips as he held you firmly to him, completely unwilling to release you as the two of you kissed so eagerly. Your body stirred against his and you could tell his was doing the same against yours as your tongues played together. Your own needy sounds were muffled thanks to Julian's eager lips as well as the sounds he was making, low and desperate. You could kiss him like that for hours and he knew it. Counted on it even.

When you had to break the kiss for air, you were both flushed and panting heavily. You couldn't resist stealing more kisses, though, quick and firm with an edge of eagerness. You did, however, manage some actual speech between those kisses.

"In fact, let's just skip dinner entirely." You followed your words with a nip to his plush bottom lip, shivering at the low keening sound that escaped him as a result.

"E-excellent idea. Whatever you want, my love. A-anything at all," Julian began, but fell silent save for a loud moan when you sought his lips once more.

In the end, you had no regrets about skipping dinner. Once the pair of you were sated, you even took the time to give him the jar of leeches you'd bought for him during your trip to the market. His joyful exclamation was worth it.

"Oh, darling, you know me so well! I love you!"

It wasn't difficult to make Julian Devorak happy. And it was certainly completely worth any effort on your part as far as you were concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
